Superior Sensing Solutions proposed to design and develop inexpensive yet accurate sensors for the detection of CO in the presence of other reducing gases such as methane and hydrogen. The sensor will be based on the thermal effects due to catalytic oxidation of CO on nanoparticle derived metal oxide semiconductor surfaces. A thermopile will be used to sense the heat of combustion liberated. Catalyst and metal oxide composition, as well as operating temperature, will be manipulated to develop selectivity for individual species. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This technology has the potential of providing an intermediate product between low-performance, low cost solid state sensors and high performance/high cost EC sensors currently used for home CO detection.